¿Sueño o realidad?
by anita99
Summary: [One Shot][SasuHina][Lemon] Una misión le hará tener unos sueños un tanto...extraños... Pasen y lean... es cortito


**Os pongo un nuevo One-Shot sasuhina, que se me ocurrió en un momento de inspiración!! **

**A ver que os parece...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, ni Sasuke, ni Itachi, ni ninguno de esos bomboncitos de la serie... son invención de un japones llamado...Kishimoto-sensei, es un genio, para que negarlo, pero a mi me hace sufrir... **

* * *

**¿SUEÑO O REALIDAD?**

Todavía no lograba entender como había accedido a una misión de ese tipo. Él no era así, pero sin saber muy bien por qué, aceptó gustosamente. Algo le estaba nublando el juicio y no conseguía encontrar la causa.

Llevaba dos horas pensando en la cama, sin poder dormir. Estaba visiblemente alterado, en contraste con la calma y la frialdad que suele mostrar. Suspiró resignado y desvió la mirada hacia su compañera, que dormía a su lado. Parecía que estaba teniendo un sueño angustiado o algo así. Susurraba de vez en cuando _"no…mmm"_ y respiraba agitadamente como si estuviera corriendo o huyendo de algo. Además hacía mucho calor y vio como gotitas de sudor hacían que su flequillo de pegara a su frente.

Se preocupó por ella y se incorporó un poco con intención de despertarla, pero se detuvo cuando de nuevo abrió la boca para hablar en sueños, _"Sa…suke…onegai"._

¿Estaba soñando con él¿Por qué¿Y por qué en una pesadilla? Él nunca se había portado mal con ella, de hecho, hablaban muy poco, aunque tenía que reconocer que cuando ella estaba presente algo en él se alteraba.

-¡ahh!- Suspiró vencido.- ¿Por qué acepté esta estúpida misión?- Se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras recordaba como sucedió todo.

FLASH BACK-----

-¿Para que nos ha citado Tsunade-sama?- preguntó la kunoichi.

-Tengo una misión para ti y para Sasuke.- Dijo mirándolo a él también.

-¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó el aludido.

-Tenéis que ir al país del té y hospedarse en este hotel.- Informaba mientras le pasaba un papel con el nombre y la dirección del mismo.- Tenéis que estar allí el fin de semana. El primer día, alguien se pondrá en contacto con vosotros y tendréis que entregarle estos pergaminos.- Continuaba mientras se los pasaba.- Y tendréis que esperar a que os contacte con nueva información. Tendréis que pasar desapercibidos. Están a punto de entrar en guerra y si descubren ninjas de la hoja, podría ser catastrófico. Deberéis ir como civiles y no podréis llevar ningún tipo de arma por precaución, seguro que hay controles a la entrada.- Hizo una pausa antes de continuar.- A partir de ahora seréis una pareja de recién casados que están de luna de miel y viajan de paso por el país.

-¿Na-Nani?- Preguntó la joven al tiempo que su rostro tomaba un color rojo intenso.- ¿Re- recién casados?

-Sí, sí.- Afirmó con la cabeza.- ¿Tenéis algún problema? Es una misión de vital importancia para detener un nefasto desenlace.

-Por mi no hay problema.- Dijo Sasuke con aparentada indiferencia, aunque por dentro estaba un poco confuso.

-Está bien…Tsunade-sama.- Asintió la chica.- Lo haremos lo mejor que podamos.

-No esperaba menos de vosotros. Si necesitáis algo antes de marcharos, pedídmelo.

-Hai.- Asintieron los dos a la vez.

-Está bien. Podéis retiraros ya. Partiréis mañana a primera hora.- Concluyó la Godaime y se fueron cada uno a su casa a preparar sus cosas.

FIN FLASH BACK-----

Y ahí estaba ahora, en una habitación de hotel en una aldea lejana a Konoha, compartiendo una cama de matrimonio con una chica que le hacía desconcentrarse.

Un nuevo susurro lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se inclinó sobre ella, zarandeándola suavemente por un hombro.

-Hinata- Llamaba.- Despierta, Hinata. ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó al verla abriendo perezosamente los ojos.

Ella no contestó. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente con los ojos velados por el sueño. No sabía muy bien si estaba despierta o no. Aun respiraba con dificultad y el sudor le resbalaba por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Alzó una mano temblorosa hacia el rostro del chico, como queriendo comprobar si de verdad él estaba ahí.

Sasuke se estremeció al notar la cálida y suave mano posándose en su rostro, le encantaba esa sensación y cerró lentamente los ojos, dejándose llevar por el tacto.

-…Sasuke…- Susurró con ensoñación.

El aludido abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre. Le había parecido tan sensual la forma en que lo había dicho que sintió su corazón volcar, mas se quedó estático viendo como la chica de ojos blancos acercaba lentamente su rostro al de él. Observó con atención la blanca mirada que advertía… ¿deseo?

-Hi-Hinata…- Logró articular.- ¿Qué…?

No pudo acabar la oración, pues sus labios se vieron taponados por los femeninos. Sintió su corazón golpear con fuerza el pecho, como si de un momento a otro le fuera a estallar. No era capaz de moverse por culpa de la impresión. Nunca se esperó una reacción similar proveniente de esa dulce y tímida chica, que le hacía perder la voluntad. Correspondió el beso tímidamente, no muy consciente aun de lo que estaba ocurriendo, moviendo lentamente sus labios sobre los de ella, tan tiernos y cálidos. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado hacerlo? Infinitas, pero su frialdad no le permitía dejarse llevar por un instinto tan… humano.

"_¿Estaré soñando? Sí, debe ser eso. Seguro que me he quedado dormido sin darme cuenta",_ pensó encontrando una lógica a todo aquello. Y, como ya se había auto convencido de la irrealidad en la que estaba sumergido, se dejó llevar.

Lentamente, la chica separó sus labios con desgana, echándose de nuevo al colchón sin dejar el contacto que tenía con la blanca mejilla del chico.

-No quiero despertar nunca de este sueño…- Murmuró muy bajito la Hyuuga, aunque él pudo oírla con claridad.- Te deseo tanto…Sasuke…- Continuó en el mismo tono, con los hermosos ojos entrecerrados, pero sin perderlo de vista.

El Uchiha se quedó observando anonadado, escuchando esa sensual voz que le martilleaba el cráneo, _"¿me desea?", _se preguntó aturdido, pero claro, si era su sueño, no debería extrañarle escuchar algo así.

Se veía realmente hermosa a la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la gran ventana de la habitación.

Instintivamente alzó una mano que mantenía apoyada sobre el colchón para acariciarle el rostro. Se estremeció al sedoso tacto, recorriéndole millones de hormigas por el cuerpo.

Se estaba excitando. Podía notar como algo en su entrepierna empezaba a palpitar, clamando atención. Se decidió a no estropear ese maravilloso sueño que estaba teniendo con la chica que le quitaba la razón y esta vez fue él quien se acercó a besarla, pero con ardor. La estaba necesitando por momentos y esa sensación lo estaba matando, se ahogaba en su propia ansiedad.

Deslizó la mano desde el rostro hasta el pecho izquierdo, masajeándolo por encima de la fina tela del camisón y pellizcando el pezón hasta endurecerlo. Deliciosos ruiditos se escuchaban provenientes de la garganta de ella, a lo que él respondía con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras continuaba con su labor. Pasó al pecho derecho, realizando la misma acción. Siguió bajando la mano sobre la escurridiza tela que cubría ese hermoso cuerpo hasta que ésta terminaba y la volvió a subir, esta vez por debajo, apreciando la calentura y humedad de esa tersa y apetecible piel.

Ella levantó un poco las caderas, para no obstruir el ascenso de la tela, que acabó tirada en el suelo. Él se quedó absorto, contemplando el divino ser que se erguía ante sí, cubierto únicamente por unas pequeñas braguitas de color rosado. Con la yema de los dedos temblorosos empezó a delinear la curva de los pechos, bajando por su abdomen hasta chocar con la prenda interior, la cual cogió con dos dedos para descenderla, ayudado por ella, que volvió a levantar las caderas y sumaba una de sus manos a la operación.

Una vez desnuda, siguió perfilando ese cuerpo de infarto con los dedillos, erizando la piel a su paso. Ella reía dulcemente por lo bajo, a causa de las cosquillas que le proporcionaba, mientras él sólo podía observarla incrédulo.

Estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de su vida. De hecho, desde lo sucedido con su hermano, no había vuelto a soñar, únicamente tenía pesadillas y recuerdos referentes a la masacre. Cuando se fue con Orochimaru, consiguió evadirse de todo, y ahora, ni soñaba ni tenía pesadillas, sólo la mente en blanco y una gran oscuridad en su interior cuando cerraba los ojos. Estando siempre alerta para cualquier posible ataque por parte de su odiado sensei o de su ayudante.

Finas lágrimas asomaron a sus negros ojos, escurriendo por sus blancas mejillas, al recordar la vida de mierda que había tenido hasta ahora. Se sentía impotente de no ser capaz de mostrar cariño y afecto a aquellas personas que le importaban y que se preocupaban por él, pero es que su corazón ya no latía como cuando niño. Se podría decir que murió el mismo día que Itachi aniquiló el Clan Uchiha.

Ahora, sólo quería sentir a esa mujer que tenía frente a él. Que le hacía olvidar momentáneamente de todo, que le había devuelto a la vida, aunque sólo fuese en sueños. Acercó su rostro al de ella, de nuevo, y la beso con ternura y delicadeza, hasta ahora desconocidas para él. Hasta los labios de ella llegó el sabor salado de las lágrimas. Lo separó de ella con delicadeza para mirarlo fijamente.

-…Sasuke…- Murmuró.- Yo… te amo.-

Le regaló la más linda y sincera de sus sonrisas, ante la que él creyó desarmarse. Acercó su mano temblorosa al sonrojado rostro y lo acarició suavemente.

-Yo…- Se trababa al hablar por los nervios y la confusión.- Yo… también te amo.- Declaró al fin, con un gran esfuerzo.

Ella esbozó una gran sonrisa de complicidad, movió el cuerpo hacia delante, quedando sus labios muy cerca del oído del chico, mordiéndole levemente el lóbulo.

-…Sasuke…- Susurró de nuevo visiblemente nerviosa por lo que iba a decir.- Onegai…- Se detuvo de nuevo, dando otro mordisquito delicioso que hacía que su cuerpo temblara.-…hazme tuya…

Abrió los ojos como platos¿acaso le estaba pidiendo que le hiciera el amor? La tomó de los hombros para separarla y la miró fijo a los ojos, buscando un resto de duda, confusión o burla, pero no lo encontró. Seguridad, decisión, deseo, amor… todo eso y más era lo que esos preciosos blancos ojos reflejaban. Aunque un sonrojo muy gracioso se hizo presente en las pálidas mejillas_, "debe haberle costado mucho decir algo así",_ pensó el moreno, mientras una sonrisa que le salía del alma se dibujaba en su rostro.

La besó de nuevo con pasión, agarrándola fuerte de la nuca para profundizar y mezclar su lengua con la de ella. La volvió a acostar completamente en la cama y se colocó encima, con sus piernas en medio de las de ella, apoyando su peso sobre el brazo izquierdo.

Hinata le acariciaba la espalda desnuda suavemente, descendiendo sus manos hasta la goma del short que usaba para dormir, el cual era la única prenda que usaba. Tiró de él hacia abajo todo lo que sus brazos daban, mientras el moreno subía un poco con la intención de que se los bajara algo más, quedando su prieto trasero y su miembro erecto al descubierto. Con la mano que tenía en la nuca de la chica hasta ahora, los bajó completamente, quedando ambos desnudos.

El roce de la ardiente erección con la húmeda intimidad femenina, los hizo estremecer. Se sentía realmente bien. El Uchiha movía las caderas levemente, aumentando la fricción y la temperatura corporal. Estaban tan calientes que el agua se evaporaría al tacto con su piel. Era una sensación realmente exquisita.

-No quiero que… este sueño acabe.- Decía con la voz temblorosa la Hyuuga.

-Yo tampoco…- Contestó el en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Quiero sentirte dentro de mí… Sasuke… Su voz estaba rota por el deseo y la desesperación. Deseaba tanto ese momento que se le hacia casi insoportable la espera.- Te necesito…

El aludido, de un movimiento brusco se adentró en ella, rompiendo la fina membrana que cubría la entrada, y pudo escuchar en quejido de dolor procedente de su amante que parecía muy real. Se quedó parado al instante, esperando que se le pasara esa sensación, besándola cálidamente en los labios, mientras con una mano masajeaba un pecho.

-Pensaba…- Decía con la voz entrecortada y ronca por el deseo.-… que en los sueños… no se sentía dolor…- Expresó al fin con mirada lujuriosa.

-…Sí…- Contestó ella, empezando a sentir el goce de sentirlo dentro.- Yo también lo pensaba…- Continuó.- Demo… ya no siento dolor…- Dijo con la respiración acelerada al notar como empezaba a moverse en su interior.

Cada vez que se adentraba, notaba como se le cortaba la respiración por el placer, soltando a continuación un sensual jadeo arqueando a la vez la espalda levemente. Una y otra vez.

Los gemidos que de la boca del chico se escapaban iban a estrellar contra su cuello, llenándolo de pequeños caminitos de saliva y vaho condensado.

Aquel goce era demasiado real para ser un sueño, pero no pensaron en eso, simplemente se dejaron llevar.

-…Hi…Hinata…- Susurraba ronco en su oído mezclado con infinitos jadeos de placer.- Nunca…ah… había sentido…ah…ahh…ahh… nada igual.

-Yo…mmm… tampoco…- Contestaba ella casi sin voz, lo que la hacía ver más sensual aun, haciendo enloquecer al chico.-…Sa…Sasuke…necesito más…mmm.- Rogaba desesperada.

Él aceleró la velocidad de las embestidas, adentrándose con más profundidad paulatinamente y elevando levemente las caderas femeninas en un firme agarre.

Continuó adentrando y saliendo de la húmeda cavidad una y otra vez, con un ritmo más frenético y desesperado a cada golpe.

Sentían el final llegar, no era posible albergar tanto placer en un insignificante cuerpo humano. Aquello era sentimiento divino y veían como escapaba de su cuerpo sin poder contenerlo.

Las paredes internas del vientre femenino se contrajeron furiosamente, estrujando sin piedad el miembro que albergaba en su interior. Un fuerte gemido salió de la femenina garganta y veía como su vista perdía el enfoque.

Dos embestidas más, lo llevarían a él a continuación hasta el cielo, notando la cálida estrechez del interior mientras su semilla salía a borbotones.

-Oh! Hinata…- Hablaba intentando recuperar el ritmo cardíaco y la respiración.- Ha sido genial… desearía soñar contigo todas las noches.

-Y que lo digas…- Dijo ella en el mismo estado de agitación.- Daría mi vida por estar así contigo en la realidad.

Sasuke se tumbó a su lado, abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho y acariciando su sedoso pelo con un delicado olor a flores. Así cayeron rendidos en los brazos del dios Hypnos.

* * *

El sol apuntaba hacia su cara en un gesto cruel, haciéndolo removerse en la cama. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero la claridad era cegadora. Esa mañana se sentía realmente bien, había tenido un sueño abrumador con su compañera de misión que yacía al lado.

Quiso levantarse para ir al baño, pero un peso sobre el pecho se lo impidió.

Con los nudillos se frotó fuertemente los ojos para abrirlos a continuación, pero su cerebro no estaba preparado para recibir la información que ahora le llegaba a la vista.

El peso al que era sometido, no era ni más ni menos que el brazo y la cabeza de su compañera, completamente desnuda. Se miró a sí mismo, para comprobar que también estada sin ropa. Un fuerte sonrojo acudió a su rostro, empezando a notar como la sangre se acumulaba al mismo tiempo en otro lugar, un tanto más abajo. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con brutalidad.

Ella empezó a moverse sobre él acomodándose, con una bonita sonrisa en el rostro, pero aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Qué lindo sueño he tenido esta noche.- Murmuraba contenta, pero una voz masculina la sacó del trance de golpe. Lo sentía muy cerca. Demasiado cerca.

-N-no fue…un sueño.- Dijo tartamudeando un poco.

Pegó un salto en la cama, quedándose arrodillada en ella mientras intentaba cubrirse con la sábana. Un tomate maduro no era comparable al color que inundó su hermoso rostro. Y más a ver a ese imponente hombre delante suya completamente desnudo, al llevarse ella la tela que lo cubría también.

-Go-gomen…na-nasai…Sasuke-san.- Se disculpó escondiendo su mirada triste tras el flequillo.

-Hinata…- Susurró él al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama frente a ella.- ¿Lo que decías anoche lo sientes de verdad?- Preguntó dudoso, pero un poco más calmado.- Porque yo sí.

Levantó la vista aturdida¿Había escuchado bien¿Él la amaba? Se quedó muda mientras lo miraba fijamente a sus profundos ojos. Empezó a temblar levemente por los nervios y la emoción. Su cuerpo reaccionó solo. Sin darse cuenta estaba abrazada a él con todas sus fuerzas, llorando de felicidad.

-Sí.- Afirmó seguro.- Sí siento eso, Sasuke…- Dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.- Yo…Yo te amo…

-Yo… también te amo, Hinata…- Dijo con voz dulce mientras le devolvía el abrazo.- Yo también te amo.- Repitió otra vez, más para sí que para ella.

FIN---------------------------

* * *

Hasta aquí fue todos, sé que mis fics no son muy larguitos, pero es que mi imaginción no se estira por más que lo intente, intentaré mejorar poco a poco...

Arigatooooooo!!!


End file.
